<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dicked Down in Divination Feat. Severus Snape by winds0fchange19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946115">Dicked Down in Divination Feat. Severus Snape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winds0fchange19/pseuds/winds0fchange19'>winds0fchange19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Severus Snape, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus' dry spell, The Beyond! Have you reached the beyond Severus?, Trelawney plays matchmaker, love spells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winds0fchange19/pseuds/winds0fchange19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you in the Beyond, Severus?" </p><p>Sybill sees something peculiar in Severus' cards - he must open his inner eye and See the object of his desires.</p><p>Or </p><p>Severus is in a dry spell and visits Sybill at her insistence for "Visiting the Beyond"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Sybill Trelawney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dicked Down in Divination Feat. Severus Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Such a fun crack ship to write! I in no means wish to make fun of Sybill, in fact, she's quite a character! She just has a...funny way of playing matchmaker...</p><p>I have my lot of friends to thank for such stupid ideas that had us in tears at 3am. And special thanks to my friend Max for the title - perfect! </p><p>Happy Reading,<br/>Caboose</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Dicked Down in Divination Featuring Severus Snape</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>Severus Snape was an intelligent man. </p><p>He prided himself on his knowledge and his accomplishments. He worked hard, he was a powerful wizard, he did great things. </p><p>That did not mean Severus Snape did not make bad choices. </p><p>And in this case, Severus had made a very bad choice. </p><p>And perhaps, that made him a little less intelligent. </p><p>It did not matter how he’d ended up alone with Sybill Trelawney, but there he was standing in her personal rooms as she flitted about the room. Severus sighed, he did not need to be here. He had to admit, it was quite an interesting space and so much unlike his own. There were splashes of color, eccentric beads and ribbons and crystals on every available space and it smelled strongly of sandalwood. Looking around, Severus finally spotted the source of the smell, incense on her dressing table surrounded by a handful of crystals and three loose tarot cards. </p><p><em> What in Merlin’s beard…? </em> Severus thought, stepping closer. There were several pink crystals Severus identified as rose quartz as well as a smattering of others. He leaned down, his finger barely tracing the portrait on one of the tarot cards. <em> The Lovers </em>. </p><p>Severus furrowed his eyebrows in both confusion and concern. He was not well-versed in divination, he was a Potions Master after all. He knew enough to know this had to be an alter and he jerked his hand away as if it’d been shocked. It dawned on him exactly what sort of alter it was and he sucked in a breath. </p><p>Severus was not sure how he felt of this sort of magic, if there was any truth to it at all. To him, the magic thrumming inside him, every minute of every day, was enough. For Sybill, Severus supposed, it was not. He did hear the prophecy. That much, her Seeing abilities, Severus could believe. But an altar that appeared to be some sort of set up to attract <em> love </em>? A love potion could have worked just fine, but then again, did he really want to know Sybill was giving out love potions to unsuspecting residents of the castle? </p><p>“Don’t touch that!” Sybill was suddenly holding his hand between hers, giving him a hurt look. It felt as if she was peering into his soul.</p><p>“Are you planning on telling me why I’m here or are we going to stand here all night?” He asked dryly, glancing down at their hands. Severus could practically count on his hand the number of conversations he’d had with Sybill over the years. She wasn’t around often, claiming crowds clouded her inner eye, and most of the staff regarded her as if she was a fraud in a lot of ways. Severus wasn’t so sure about Divination himself, obviously. Perhaps a prophecy or two could be true but how could he be so sure on Tarot card readings and crystal balls? </p><p>“Severus, there was something peculiar in your cards.” Sybill explained. Dear Merlin, Severus should <em> not </em> have come here. He had no idea what she thought was ‘in his cards,’ but he did not want to stick around to find out. He sighed heavily, a sound of frustration escaping. </p><p>“What?” Severus sneered down at her in a look of confusion. Sybill was still holding his hand in hers and when he tried to pull away, she tightened her grip. </p><p>“My dear, I knew you would be ambivalent.” She said airily, pulling him by his hand so he stumbled forward. </p><p>“Ambivalent? Fucking hell, what are you going on about, Trelawney?” </p><p>“Must we give each other such formalities, Severus? I only want you to See.”</p><p>“See what?” <em> You old bat </em> . Severus rolled his eyes and tried to pull back again but she had effectively had him trapped within her arms. <em> Oh gods, no. </em> If this was what he thought this was, he was fully and thoroughly fucked. </p><p>“See the Beyond!” She reached a hand up to his face and he flinched. Sybill pushed the hair off his forehead and peered curiously at him. “Your aura, Severus, it’s pulsing. All day, my dear! I have my suspicions that perhaps your inner eye may be opened rather soon.” </p><p>Severus wretched out of her grasp, eyes going wide. “Get off me, woman! I have no inner eye, let me be!” </p><p>“Oh, but Severus, certainly you will be in the beyond soon. Are you in the beyond now, by chance?” Sybill seemed unperturbed by his actions and stepped back into his personal space, taking him into her arms again. This time, her arm wrapped around his waist and the other cupped the back of his head. He could feel her fingers playing in his hair. </p><p>“The beyond? What?” He snorted, pushing her away. She only smiled, that rather pretty smile if he was being honest, if she didn’t wear such large spectacles. Or dress so eccentricity. </p><p>“The <em> Beyond, </em> dear.” Sybill looked as if she were appraising him. Severus frowned. “I can think of only one way to open your inner eye. It just needs a bit of coaxing is all, dear.”</p><p>“And that is?” Severus prompted, getting very impatient. There were several things he’d rather be doing than this. Sybill was certainly a strange one, yet never anyone Severus found to be particularly of interest to actively torment. He avoided her like the plague, only hoping to stay out of her grasp. </p><p>Sybill Trelawney was nearly the complete opposite of Severus Snape. Oh and did he know, standing here in the middle of her private quarters. His layers of black robes stuck out in contrast to the colorful gauze and beads, and Sybill’s own robes were rather eclectic. This was the first time he’d ever been alone with the Divination professor and Severus would not admit how rather anxious he was. He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, but he had a pretty good idea.</p><p>“Sexual intercourse, Severus.” </p><p>Severus choked on a breath and scrambled back. “No, no absolutely not!” </p><p>She held fast to him, fingernails digging into his arm so hard he felt it through his robes. “No, no this is purely for your benefit. Your inner eye will thank you.” </p><p>“My benefit? I don’t need an inner eye and I certainly can find a bed partner on my own.” He growled, grabbing for his wand. There was no way he could ever...not with <em> her </em>. But it had been a long while and his dry spell was coming up on 6 months. His hand was certainly not cutting it anymore. </p><p>“Certainly, my dear.” She touched his cheek gently and he took a deep breath. Was he really considering this? “My crystal has shown me your desires.” </p><p>“What desires?” His face flushed. Sex with Sybill had not entered his mind in the slightest until she accosted him only minutes ago. It made Severus feel self-conscious to know he would give in before he knew he would give in. </p><p>“Don’t be so bashful.” Sybill smiled and before he had time to react, she was pressing her lips to his. <em> Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! </em> </p><p>He pulled back, changing his mind. He didn’t want to do this, he <em> couldn't </em> do this. Her hand had traveled down his side, tracing his thigh with purpose. He sucked in a shuddering breath. “I know I am not the object of your desires, Severus.” With that, her hand had finally closed over his half-hard cock through his pants. He needed to pull away now, but <em> fuck </em> she was good with her hands. “You must open your inner eye, you must <em> see </em>, Severus, the object of your desires.” </p><p>He had no idea what she was going on about, but the lack of human contact in 6 months had gotten him into a bit of trouble. His hips bucked forward  into her hand, craving more contact, and she smiled. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He would simply try to forget it was Sybill he was enjoying. How easy it was to think of <em> him </em> instead.</p><p>“Ah, see? It’s working!” </p><p>If she would only <em> shut the fuck up </em>. </p><p>She was unbuttoning his trousers now and it wasn’t long before he felt her surprisingly soft hands wrap properly around his cock. “Ah, <em> fuck </em>.” he hissed, gripping her arm for balance. He still had his eyes squeezed shut and Sybill’s forehead leaned against his. </p><p>“Yes, Severus. I see now! I see the object of your desires in your minds eye!” </p><p>Severus’ eyes shot open. “You can’t Legilimize me!” he growled, batting her hand away. “There’s absolutely no possible way your Legilimency skills could rival mine you-”</p><p>“Ah, but I have not done such things, Severus!” she interrupted, reaching out for him again. He stepped back, his cock bobbing painfully against his zipper. “I do not need Legilimency. I can see you are close to entering the beyond, and you shall See. Come.” </p><p>Severus sneered at her, batting her away again and yanking his pants back up. “No, absolutely not.” </p><p>“If you must, close your eyes and think of him. You are close, my dear.” Sybill’s hand closed over his and he stumbled into her. His cock pressed painfully into her hip and he wanted to cry. He needed this so bad. </p><p>“Him? Trelawney, I don’t know what you’re smoking but if you think you know who I-” </p><p>“I said come, Severus!” she chirped, pushing him onto the bed. “I have not smoked anything today, dear. That is for Wednesday and today is Friday.” Sybill stepped between his legs and smiled down at him, looking rather smug if Severus said so himself. “I do not <em> think </em> , I <em> See </em> who. Lay down.” </p><p>Severus’ mouth dropped open and his cock throbbed painfully in his pants. He obliged. She reached again for his trousers and he closed his eyes, as she’d suggested. “This goes nowhere but this room, understand?” </p><p>“Of course, dear. I won’t tell him.” She said simply as she took him in her hand again. </p><p>“Tell who!” he sputtered, trying to sit back up.</p><p>“Severus.” Sybill pushed him back and yanked his trousers down all at once. He wanted nothing but everything from Sybill. How could he complain with such a willing witch there ready to fuck him? Severus pushed back, gripping her wrists hard. She wanted to do this, he was doing it his way. </p><p>“On the desk. Now.” he growled, standing up. She looked slightly pained and he raised an eyebrow. “What now?” he sighed. </p><p>“My altar must not be disturbed.” She glanced at the desk which held the incense and crystals. </p><p>He frowned, “Fucking hell, just lay down.” he spun her around, pushing her back roughly on the bed. </p><p>“Oh, just as I suspected. I knew you were no pushover.” she adjusted her position on the bed and Severus glared down at her. </p><p>“Pushover? You attacked me!” he dropped to his knees on the mattress, pushing up her skirt. Whether she pushed him or not, he was doing this. He was aching, it had been months, and he just wanted a fuck, from whoever was willing. </p><p>“I did no such thing, Severus. Now, on with it. You shall see.” she reached out to him, wrapping hand around his cock again. He lost his train of thought then, falling into her. He non-verbally vanished her knickers and she gasped in surprise. “Such a skilled wizard, he will be so very happy with you.” </p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” He groaned, pushing the head of his cock at her entrance. “Would you just shut up?”</p><p>She didn’t say anything else, but let out a breathy moan, exactly how Severus would have thought she would sound in this situation. She was incredibly predictable until she wasn’t. He certainly had not come to her rooms this evening thinking he would be <em> shagging </em> her. </p><p>Severus pulled her to him by her hips, a low groan in his throat when he was finally snug inside her. He braced himself with his arm next to her head and the other gripping hard on her hips as he started to work himself in and out of her. She made only soft sounds of appreciation and Severus was grateful. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of Sybill. </p><p><em> Oh </em>. There, right there. “Mmm, fuck.” He growled, snapping his hips hard into her. Severus could almost see him under him, if he tuned her out. So perfect, spread for him on the bed and taking his cock hard and crying out his name.</p><p>“Severus!” Sybill’s voice was clear and definitely not <em> his. </em></p><p>“Shut up!” he sneered, digging his fingernails into her hip. Severus doubted he’d ever find himself above the object of his desires and this was the closest he was going to get. If she would stop making so much noise!</p><p>“Do you see him?”</p><p>“What? Yes! I mean, no! No, shut the fuck up, Sybill.” he adjusted his position, sliding his hand under her knee and fucked hard into her. </p><p>“Your inner eye! It’s open!” Sybill cried and Severus’ eyes snapped open and he glared down at her as he continued his hard thrusts, seeking his own orgasm as fast as possible. </p><p>“You are not helping.” he grunted, wanting nothing more than to cover her mouth with his hand. When he tried, she pushed him away. </p><p>“Ah, but you see him!”</p><p>“Not anymore I don’t!” he scowled, rolling his hips into hers hard. He wanted to be inside him, hearing his broken moans and his fingers on his skin. Severus squeezed his eyes shut again, willing himself closer to orgasm. If he reached out, he could take his cock into his hand, swollen and dripping. And he’d nearly sob with need for <em> Severus, </em>asking him for harder and faster and fuck, he would. His cock would be throbbing inside him, aching for release, “Re-ahh..” </p><p>“Are you in the beyond, Severus!” Sybill’s voice shattered his fantasy and he groaned in frustration. He was no longer achingly hard and he was desperate for anything. <em> Gods </em>, he just wanted to come! </p><p>“Gods dammit, Sybill!” he growled. Oh, he wanted to strangle her, he wanted to curse her for offering herself to him like this when he couldn’t have what he truly desired. And he hated that she seemed to know exactly what he wanted but couldn’t sodding give it to him! </p><p>“The Beyond, Severus! Have you reached the Beyond?”</p><p>“FUCK!” Severus pulled out, his cock completely soft. “I’m done, no. No, I can’t do this.” He yanked his pants up, not bothering with the buttons. </p><p>“Ah, you see!” Sybill called after him as he made his escape. “He is in the dungeons, Severus. Your werewolf!” </p><p>“What?” Severus whirled around with a panicked look on his face. “How do you- what are you- No!”</p><p>“Until we meet again, fair fortune be yours Severus. And Remus too.” She smiled and Severus glowered at her, anger simmering. She knew! That crazy witch was actually accurate about <em> something </em>and it had to be him! And she had to fuck him to find out? Fuck this inner eye shit, this was the last time he was humoring that woman. </p><p>“Not a word, Sybill! Not a fucking word!” he called, slamming the door behind him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The dungeon was dark and quiet and Severus’ boots were the only thing making sound this late at night. She tricked him, she had to have known he couldn’t possibly want her of all people? Who did! And if she was so bent on helping him ‘see the beyond’ or whatever shit she was spouting, why was she attracting lovers? Certainly not Severus, he hoped.</p><p><em> Forget her </em> , he snarled in his head, approaching his rooms. He would go inside, strip completely, and break out his old fantasies and fuck himself in the bath until he came, as he did every night. He was a fool to think human contact was a possibility and he was an even bigger fool to think he could get through it with only a fantasy of another man. He was completely fucked now, so far gone down this rabbit hole for <em> him </em> and Severus was supposed to <em> hate </em>him but he couldn’t, not then and certainly not now. </p><p>“Severus.” </p><p>Severus stopped in his tracks, blinking at the man in front of him. <em> Motherfucker! </em>“Lupin.” he nodded in greeting, squinting in his wand light. “Lower that, would you? Fuck!” </p><p>“Sorry.” The wand was lowered and Remus stood in front of his door, looking rather anxious.</p><p>“Any particular reason you’re in front of my door past midnight?” Severus drawled, willing his heart to just slow the fuck down. It was like this now, his heart beating so hard in his chest when all he wanted to do was fall back into their old routine. </p><p>“Any particular reason you’re wandering the corridors with your trousers undone?” Remus raised an eyebrow and gave Severus that smirk he loved so much. He flushed, looking down and realizing he’d never properly buttoned his pants after he fled Sybill’s rooms. </p><p>“Sybill.” he growled before he could stop himself, going to button them up. </p><p>“Sybill?” Remus barked out a laugh, “So you...and Sybill Trelawney? Really?”</p><p>“No! Absolutely not, never again.” he moved to push Remus out of the way, wanting this night to be over with. Being here with him after...all that, was making it very difficult to stay rational. </p><p>“So did you see the Beyond?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Oh.” Remus shifted on his feet, leaning against the wall. “But she opened your inner eye?”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Remus! I’m going to bed.” Severus opened the door to his rooms, standing in the doorway. </p><p>“Right.” Remus smiled again and Severus sighed. “So I can only assume you left unsatisfied?”</p><p>“What?” Severus’ eyes went wide. He was not going to stand in the corridors this late at night, swapping Sybill Trelawney horror stories. Not with Remus Lupin, the object of his desires. </p><p>“Do I have to make it clear?” Remus huffed out a laugh, stepping closer. He was in Severus’ personal space now, so close he could feel his breath on his lips. “She told me. What she saw.” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Remus whispered, brushing their lips together in the lightest of touches. </p><p>Severus reached for him, crushing their lips together desperately. He was warm and so perfect in his arms. He brought his hand to Remus’ face, threading his fingers back into his hair and his arms went around Severus, holding him close. “Absolutely.” </p><p>They stumbled backwards into Severus’ dark sitting room, the only light coming from Remus’ wand. Severus felt the tip of his wand brush his hair when Remus cupped the back of his head and sighed against his lips. He wasn’t thinking this time, no fantasy playing in his mind of the man he’d never hold, for Remus was already there. </p><p>“Nox.” Remus murmured against his lips and the light went out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For something I spent only a few hours on, I feel this turned out pretty alright!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>